The Walking Dead: Wolves Among Sheep (A Season 2 Prequel)
by CommanderDirkCogburn
Summary: Luke, a 24 year old from rural Georgia, never expected to wake up to the apocalypse. The young man must survive with his best friend Nick and his family. But what happens when he butts heads with the man who will one day become the villainous leader of Howe's. *Written in the style of the game!* (NEW HOME AT DEVIANT ART - CAPTAINDOCTORGHOST)
1. Episode 1: Dawn of a Nightmare (Part 1)

Episode 1: Dawn of a Nightmare (Part 1):

TICK TOCK  
TICK TOCK  
TICK TOCK

The office room was dull. The only natural light source was that from a small window. Luke found it hard to believe that this was the manager's office of the regional gallery, the room contrasted with the bright openness of the showroom downstairs.

The young man shuffled in his seat nervously. The interview had only just begun as he sat across from the manager. He was a slick haired man in a suit, with glasses. Luke guessed his age to be somewhere in mid to late forties. This meant that the manager had long time experience in his field, whereas Luke was two years out of college and hadn't had any opportunities. He knew he had to land this job. "You can do this man", He whispered softly to himself. "Just don't fuck up…"

The manager was finishing writing and signing papers, leaving Luke to sit in complete silence for several minutes before he was ready to address the young man.

"So…" He began as he shuffled through the papers on his desk, trying to find the right resume for Luke. "Mr…"

[Porter.]

**[It's just Luke.]**

[(Hand spare resume)]

[…]

"I was never one for formalities", Luke joked warm heartedly. "It's just Luke".

The manager shifted in his chair and cleared his throat. He looked down at the resume he had finally found, slightly raising his eyes to peer up at Luke from over his glasses. "Well, I am one for formalities Mr. Porter", he replied snarkily. As the man looked back down to the resume, Luke couldn't keep his brows from furrowing. He luckily regained his happy exterior before the other man looked back upon him.

"So you majored in Art History?" The manager asked with lack of impression. Luke was trying not to grit his teeth as he spoke, he was caught in the purgatory between wanting to and trying not to punch this asshole in the face. Luke was never violent, but the way this man was belittling him was pushing Luke's temper.

**[Yeah, two years ago.]**

[I've always been interested in the subject.]

[I just haven't had opportunities yet.]

[…]

"Yeah, uh—yeah, two years ago".

"Two years", the manager pursed his lips in thought. "And in those two years you haven't managed to get a job in the field".

[I've been trying.]

[I've been busy.]

**[Some things came up.]**

[…]

"Some things came up… I just never had the opportunity to pursue my dream", Luke shrugged. "You know, I guess life got in the way—I, uh… Got stuck in a dead end job because of it".

"What were these issues?"

Luke sat in silence, staring blankly at the other man.

"I just need to know. I don't want to hire you at the risk of issues arising", the man smirked unkindly. "I hope you understand".

Luke narrowed his eyes but managed to keep his cool. He knew that telling the interviewer his personal issues was probably not relevant, but he needed the job.

"Well…" Luke shifted in his seat uncomfortably. "I was engaged".

"Ah", the man sighed. "Women have the tendency to come into your life and screw things up".

**[They sure do.]**

[Just this one.]

[I'm still screwed up.]

[…]

"They sure do", Luke cheekily grinned. The manager gave a slight smile, looking back down at the resume.

"So… you are aware that this is a regional gallery, so the artists are from local Georgia provinces", he raised an eyebrow, causing Luke to dart his gaze quickly to and from the man in angst.

"Yeah, course I do", he smiled with a lack of confidence. Luke was dreading this part of the interview. He knew he would be questioned on local artists but for some strange reason the young man had decided to 'wing' his interview.

"So what are some local artists you are familiar with?" the manager yawned, not even with subtlety.

[Well… um.]

**[I don't actually know any.]**

[I know the works when I see them.]

[…]

"I don't actually know any…" Luke admitted shyly. The manager dropped the resume to his desk and leaned back in his desk chair, folding his arms. "Really?" he asked unamused. Luke quickly raised his hand in a gesture to defend himself. "But, I—I can learn them, you know. That's why I think I could benefit from working here. Being amongst the local artists. Able to learn along with the visitors…" Luke was trying to justify why he had no knowledge of the regional artists, but as he listed defences off the top of his head, he realised how ridiculous he sounded.

"So, let me get this straight…" The manager leaned forward and firmly placed his elbows on the desk, his hands together under his chin in thought. "You want me to hire a lecturer for my gallery", his tone darkened. "When the lecturer doesn't fucking know what he's lecturing about".

Luke just widened his eyes in response to the man's tone.

[I want to learn.]

**[Just give me a chance.]**

[I can do it.]

[…]

"All I'm asking…" Luke began calmly. "Is that you give me a chance. I promise that in a week, I will know this gallery inside and out. All the artists—the artworks. Dates. Region of origin…"

His facial expression implored the man to reconsider. "Please. I promise I won't let you down".

The manager was about to speak when he was cut off by his own hacking cough.

Luke sat patiently, but the man's coughing showed no signs of settling.

**[Are you okay?]**

[Sir…?]

[So, about the job…]

[…]

"Are you okay?" Luke asked in concern. The manager gave a few more final coughs before clearing his throat and looking back at Luke. "Yeah", he nodded. "Some crack heads or something attacked me last night… bit me on the arm. Guess I probably caught Hepatitis or something".

Luke just frowned at the man's story, but the manager had continued to speak.

"I'm just gonna come right out and say this", he looked up with a blank careless look to his face. "You're not _right_ for this gallery. There's no position for someone such as yourself here".

[Such as myself?]

[What's that mean?]

**[Okay…]**

[…]

"Okay…" Luke lingered awkwardly.

"I don't need another lecturer who isn't passionate about the work and thinks it's second best to work at a regional gallery"—"But I don't think that" , Luke tried to interfere.—"For four generations, my family has run this gallery… and for what? People like you to treat it as 'experience' so you can move on to your so called, 'Greater things'. Well I'm sick of it!" He began a harsh, dry cough.

Luke stood to assist the man but he raised his hand up to motion the young man to stop. "Just leave", he barked. "Don't come back here… you're not worthy of this gallery".

Luke made his way out of the gallery and stood on the curb. He stood in puzzlement before pulling his phone out of his pocket.

"So apparently, I ain't worthy", he texted.

Several seconds later he got a reply.

"WTF?" his best friend, Nick, texted back.

"I can never enter Georgia's regional gallery again. The manager said that I am not worthy".

"HAHAHA man, that's great".

"Wanna grab a beer?"

"Fuck off, you ain't worthy of my time".

"That a yes then?"

"Yeah, see ya soon asshole".


	2. Episode 1: Dawn of a Nightmare (Part 2)

Episode 1: Dawn of a Nightmare (Part 2)

The old bar was reflecting the afternoon light from its decorative leadlight windows. Luke had entered to see his best friend waiting at the bar counter for him, already drinking a mug of beer. Nick turned to Luke, who was approaching, and scrunched up his forehead. "The hell are you wearing?" he said in slight disgust.

[A suit.]

[It's called clothes, Nick.]

**[A tie.]**

[…]

Luke pulled the end of the tie out and looked down at it in thought. "It's a tie", he responded as he took a seat next to Nick. "Hmm, kinky…" Nick replied sarcastically, causing Luke to elbow him hard in the shoulder. The dark haired man just laughed. As Luke gestured for the bartender to get him a beer, Nick began to speak.

"So… not worthy?" he smirked.

[I don't even know…]

[I guess so.]

**[It was weird.]**

[…]

"It was the weirdest interview", Luke fixed his eyes on the mug the bartender placed in front of him, thinking back to the events earlier that day. "I mean I was pleading like hell at the time but I'm kind of glad I didn't land the job". Luke looked back up at Nick with a grin. "He told me he got hepatitis from a crack head bite".

The other man just raised an eyebrow at him. "Huh…"

**[What?]**

[Come on, that's funny.]

[Huh?]

[…]

"What?" Luke asked.

Nick shrugged. "It's just that Mick in the shop was saying some crazy homeless man bit him. He looked like shit though..."

Luke looked back at his mug, narrowing his eyes in thought as to what Nick had said.

"Your mum called me—huntin' you down", Nick began jokingly. "Yeah my phone was off", Luke replied tiredly. "What'd she want?"

Nick gave him a disapproving look. "Man, it's your brother's birthday".

Luke widened his eyes straightening from his slouch. "Oh fuck!" He stood from the bar and headed outside, taking his phone out of his pocket. "Tell him happy birthday!" Nick called after him, as he sat waiting at the bar.

The man looked down at his phone to see nine missed calls from his mum. "Shit…" he cursed under his breath, He pulled up his contacts list and tried to call his younger brother. As the dial tone kept ringing, Luke was becoming impatient. "Come on… come on…"

Finally a voice appeared on the other end. "Hey, this is Darren"—"Darren! It's Lu-" –"Just leave a message after the beep or whatever…"

"Crap", Luke ran his hand through his hair. He always fell for that.

BEEP

"Hey, Darren… it's uh—it's your big bro. Um, just wanted to check in", Luke scratched the back of his neck, he was always so awkward on the phone. "So… happy birthday man. Hope your enjoyin' college, lotta cute girls, right?" He chuckled, embarrassed that he had said that. Luke lowered his voice moving the phone close to his face and cupping it around his mouth to avoid passers-by listening in. "Look, Darren. I know we haven't been close in a while, and that's completely my fault. I was a selfish asshole… but I want to make it up to you, alright?" he sighed. "Just… just take it easy, okay? I'll see you soon…" Luke hung up and pinched the bridge of his nose, running his hand down to cover his mouth as he recomposed himself. He exhaled deeply through his hand.

He entered the bar again and sat back down next to Nick. He threw his head slightly back as he started sculling his drink. Nick glanced at him from his peripheral. "Do I even need to ask?" he deducted by Luke's behaviour.

[It's nothing.]

**[He didn't answer.]**

[Am I a bad brother?]

[…]

Luke slammed the now half empty mug back onto the bar counter, slouching back down as he looked slightly at Nick. "He didn't answer", he said with disappointment.

His best friend tried to cheer him up. "Come on, he's in College. He's eighteen. He's probably gettin' drunk in a college house with some babes—enjoyin' himself!" Nick exclaimed positively. "Like a normal person… instead of moping around pathetically like his older brother here".

Nick chuckled as he nudged Luke in the arm. "You really know how to be a buzzkill, man".

**[You know how to be an asshole.]**

[Yep, that's me.]

[You're probably right.]

[…]

"And you really know how to be an asshole", Luke snapped.

**(?) Nick will remember that**

Nick knew he wasn't being serious and grinned. "Guilty", he raised his hand. The two sat in silence as the dark haired man began to speak again. "Look, just… don't think too much about it. You're brother probably understands", he shrugged. "You know, shit gets in the way… like a girl".

Luke glared at him and he smirked. "I'm just sayin'…"

[Well don't say.]

**[I'm done with her.]**

[Let's not talk about that.]

[…]

"I'm not hung up on her", Luke bluntly replied. "I'm the one who ended with her".

Nick just narrowed his eyes. "You're also the one who had a complete meltdown, got drunk and dragged me into a six month long bullshit of sellin' snake oil or whatever…"

[Maybe I got a little emotional.]

**[It was fun.]**

[That was unrelated.]

[…]

"Hey, that was fun", Luke smiled. "And you know it".

"Yeah, liquid lunch everyday", Nick said with sarcasm. "My mum thought I was pregnant because of that beer gut".

"That's cute. Was I the father?" Luke winked jokingly.

"Pfft… you wouldn't be able to keep up the pace long enough", he scoffed.

They stared awkwardly at each other.

[Well…]

[Why do we do this?]

**[Another escalation.]**

[…]

"Always with the escalation of a normal conversation with you, man", Luke looked unimpressed.

**(?) Nick will remember that**

Nick just shook his head. "Hey, that was one of the tamer ones", he reminded his friend.

Luke just took another gulp of his beer and Nick looked down at his watch. "Shit, I gotta get back man", he notified to Luke. The two still had half a mug left and Nick didn't want to leave it.

"A toast", Nick smiled as he raised his mug to Luke. "To being 'not worthy'!" he teased.

**[To being not worthy.]**

[Oh fuck off…]

[To having a dickhead as a friend.]

[…]

"To being not worthy", Luke repeated, although with less enthusiasm. The two clunked their mugs together and chugged down the rest of their drinks.

They slammed them down in unison and wiped the froth from their mouths. "Alright, I'm off then", Nick smacked his hand on to Luke's shoulder gently. "See ya later, man. Just try not to think too much about everythin'. Also, you got this round right?" he added cheekily. Luke raised his eyebrows at Nick's word but before he could respond, the young man was already out the door.

Luke just grunted. "Goddamn asshole…" as he reached for his wallet.

Luke arrived back at his apartment late in the night and stumbled tiredly inside. He hung his coat up behind the door and turned on the television as he passed by to his bedroom, struggling to pull his shirt off.

The news reporter's voice echoed through the apartment, but Luke was too busy in his struggle to notice. _"And panic today in Athens when several students from UGA were attacked during a protest. We will now cross over to David who is at the scene. David?" "Hello, Natasha. It was quite the gruesome scene here today for the students of UGA when during a peaceful protest, they were attacked by a group of individuals who police say were using their teeth to bite the students. Now I'm standing in the centre of where the chaos from earlier today took place, and there are just paramedics everywhere treating the students. Police say that attempts to restrain the attackers were ineffective and they were forced to shoot them dead. Now students claim they have no idea why they were attacked as this was a peaceful protest"._

Luke sat down on the couch and placed his feet on the coffee table, leaning back into the chair and looking at the television, tiredly.

"_We weren't disrupting anything then all of a sudden a bunch of crazy people came out and started biting and ripping folks apart!" "I was with my friend and she was attacked, has bites all over her arms. They actually tore out chunks of her flesh!"_

"_So as you can see Natasha, just by the scene around me this has—AHHHHHHHH!"_

Luke's eyes widened and he leaned forward in shock as the news reporter was being bitten in the neck by a crazy person. "HOLY SHIT!" he screamed.

All that could be heard was the screaming of the news team and nearby people when suddenly the station cut off as the 'Please Stand By' screen appeared.

Luke quickly switched off his television and ran to his phone, dialling frantically.

"Hello…?" Nick's tired voice asked.

**[DUDE, NICK!]**

[OH MY GOD!]

[JESUS CHRIST!]

[FUCK!]

"DUDE, NICK! DID YOU SEE—I MEAN! HOLY SHIT MAN! WHAT THE FUCK!"

"Ow man. Calm down… you're hurtin' my ears".

Luke's breathing was deep as he tried to calm and spoke more slowly this time.

[Something bad happened.]

**[The reporter got ripped apart on the news.]**

[People are dying!]

[…]

"Nick, I was watching the news and a crazy dude just ripped the reporter apart".

There was a moment of silence before Nick began to speak. "Luke… I don't know what you've been smoking, but you're stressed and tired and really need to listen to what you're sayin'".

Luke was certain of what he saw but decided to confide in Nick's advice. "Okay… yeah—yeah you're right".

"Good night now", Nick groaned drowsily.

"Night…"

Before he could say anything else, he heard Nick slam down the phone on the other end.


	3. Episode 1: Dawn of a Nightmare (Part 3)

**A/N: Crazy uploading because I wanted to get up to the part where ZA shit gets real! I hope you guys are enjoying this so far. Luke and Nick seem a little different to their in game selves and that's because this is pre-being traumatised. So they are a little different. Nick is definitely more cocky haha.**

* * *

Episode 1: Dawn of a Nightmare (Part 3):

Several hours ago, Luke had stumbled exhaustingly and fallen on his bed after his talk with Nick. He hadn't managed to change so was face down in his jeans with no shirt on. He snored loudly in his deep slumber, but a distant sound had stirred him out of his state.

Luke lifted his head and looked at the time. "Two in the morning", he groaned. He rolled over on to his back and stared at the ceiling. He heard a thudding on the wall where his bed head was up against. Followed by screaming and moaning. Luke kneeled on his bed and banged his fist on the wall.

**[DO YOU TWO EVER TAKE A BREAK!?]**

[I'M TRYING TO SLEEP!]

[KEEP IT DOWN!]

[…]

"DO YOU TWO EVER CONSIDER TO STOP FOR A BREAK!" he yelled through the wall. Suddenly the screaming stopped and Luke sighed in relief. He laid back down and tried to close his eyes, but became restless. "Damn it…" he growled. He stood from his bed, now finding himself wide awake.

**(O) Grab shirt**

(O) Look out window

(O) Turn on television

(O) Examine peephole

Luke grabbed his white shirt that was hanging over the desk chair in his room. He picked it up and pulled it on over himself.

(O) Look out window

**(O) Turn on television**

(O) Examine peephole

Luke moved into the living room and leaned over the back of his couch to grab the remote. He pointed it at the television and pressed the power button, only to still be greeted with the 'Please Stand By' screen. "Shit. Still down…" he cursed to himself, turning the television back off.

**(O) Look out window**

(O) Examine peephole

Luke's apartment was glowing with reds and blues, which was unusual. He assumed they were coming from outside and moved towards his window. Upon looking down at the street, he saw the front entrance of the apartment building was surrounded by at least six S.W.A.T vehicles. Luke began to panic. "The hell is goin' on?"

**(O) Examine peephole**

The young man slowly approached his door, looking through the peephole. He had a fish eye view of the hall way outside, but it all seemed clear. As Luke had begun to calm down, a blonde haired woman with blue eyes slammed against the outside of his door. She was covered in blood and was screaming hysterically. "HELP ME! PLEASE! LET ME IN!" She banged her fists against the door.

**[What happened!?]**

[Go away!]

[(OPEN DOOR)]

[...]

Luke continued staring through the peephole at her, completely in shock at what her saw. "What's happening!?" he called. "Why are you covered in blood!?"

Suddenly she turned her head to the right and her eyes widened. "NO! NOOOO!" she screamed for mercy. Luke watched as two S.W.A.T men shot her dead without hesitation. Luke's breathing increased and he felt sick and frightened, but suddenly the men kicked in his door. Luke fell backwards from the force as the men entered his dark apartment. They had assault rifles with torches attached and were blinding Luke with them. The young man held is hand up to try and shield the light as the S.W.A.T guys yelled at him. "Were you bit!?" "Were you fuckin' bit!?"

[No!]

**[I don't know what you mean!]**

[I don't think so.]

[…]

"What do you mean, bit?" Luke trembled. "What the HELL do you mean!?"

"Check him!" a gruff voice demanded to the other. Luke was pulled from the ground and examined. "He's good…" the other one replied.

The two S.W.A.T men removed their head gear. The gruff voiced man looked middle aged. His hair was dark with grey strands through it. He had a salt and pepper beard that was about an inch long. The man was well built and looked at Luke with his dark eyes. The other man looked only a few years older than Luke. He had green eyes and light brown hair with the same coloured stubble. He was lean and taller than his partner. The older man spoke first to Luke.

"What's your name, kid?" he asked.

**[It's Luke.]**

[Why does it matter?]

[I forgot.]

[…]

"It's uh—it's Luke", he replied still in shock.

"Well Luke", the older man began. "I'm Dave and this 'ere is Matt". Matt gave a little saluting gesture as Luke glanced at him before returning his sight on Dave. "I hate to tell you this but we've gotta evacuate you now".

[Why? What's happenin'?]

**[Right now?]**

[Where are we going?]

[…]

"Right... right now?" Luke asked, dumbfounded. "Yes, right now", Matt snapped. "Now come on. I don't wanna wait for the lurkers to show up!" Luke widened his eyes. "Lur—Lurkers?"

"No time to explain!" Dave called as he moved out the door. "Stay close behind us if you wanna live". Luke quickly pulled on his shoes and ran after Dave. Matt was following close behind.

They ran down the stairwell of the building and exited on the first floor. Matt kicked the main door of the apartment building open and shot at the moaning S.W.A.T members outside.

[What are you doing!?]

[What is this!?]

**[What the fuck!?]**

[…]

"What the actual fuck!?" Luke yelled in horror. As Matt shot the last one through the head, he turned to the young man. "Don't worry, they're dead". Luke just gaped at him. "Dead? They looked pretty fuckin' alive to me!"

Dave reassured Luke. "Believe me! They're dead! Now let's get movin'!"

The three ran down the block and turned down the side street, only to be confronted with civilians getting attacked by the dead. They screamed and yelled as they were being ripped open and bitten.

[We have to do something.]

[Why is this happening?]

**[Oh shit…]**

[…]

"Oh shit…" Luke gasped in panic. Matt just turned away coldly. "There's nothin' we can do, let's keep moving". Luke was about to argue but Dave supported his partner. "Once you get bit, there's a one hundred percent fatality rate. That girl, she was bitten…"

Luke was struggling to comprehend what he was hearing. He was close to fainting but Dave grabbed him by the arm. "Come on, man. We gotta keep ya movin'!" They exited the street and ran from the sounds of the dying cries. They came to the main street in the town, hundreds of abandoned vehicles were barricading the road. The living were running away from a large swarm of the dead shuffling in their direction. "What the hell is this…?" Luke stood in horror but was suddenly pulled out of his state by Dave. "We've gotta run, Luke!"

**/!\ Run Away**

Luke ran with the large crowd of the living, several people fell over and he tried to stop to help them up but Dave had kept pulling him to keep moving. As they headed towards the edge of town, another swarm of the dead had ambushed the crowd from a side street and suddenly the people at the front were being overwhelmed and devoured. "Shit!" Matt yelled. "This way!" He ran into an alleyway with Luke and Dave following close behind. A garbage truck was parked and blocking their path.

"Luke, boost me up!" Matt demanded.

**(O) Boost Matt**

Luke readied himself and Matt placed his foot into the young man's hands, Luke pushed him upwards as Matt reached the top of the truck He leaned back down and reached out his hand. "Okay, come on!" he called. Dave, who seemed to be the calmest throughout the whole ordeal, shoved Luke out of his way. He was becoming panicked by the approaching dead.

**[Hey watch it!]**

[What the fuck?]

[You asshole!]

[…]

"Hey, watch it!" Luke growled as Dave was pulled to the top of the truck by Matt. "Okay, come on Luke!" Matt reached his hand back down. "Just leave him!" Dave scorned. "You saw how many there was! He's just dead weight now!"

Matt widened his eyes at Dave's sudden change in morality. "Dude! What's with you?" he asked in concern. Dave just furrowed his brows, before jumping off the other side of the truck. Matt considered what his partner had said.

[Matt?]

[Please help me!]

**[Are you gonna leave me?]**

[…]

"You're seriously not gonna leave me, right?" Luke looked at him, frightened. Matt just looked down at him apologetically. "Sorry man", he replied. He jumped down the other side.

Luke was left alone and defenceless as the dead approached him.


	4. Episode 1: Dawn of a Nightmare (Part 4)

Episode 1: Dawn of a Nightmare (Part 4):

Luke was abandoned by the two people he counted on to help him survive this situation that he did not understand. As the dead began to close in on him, he looked around for a way out.

**(O) Examine fire escape**

(O) Examine dumpster

"Okay, there's my way out", he panted. "Now how the hell do I reach it?"

**(O) Examine dumpster**

The dumpster was right beneath the ladder. "Here we go", Luke gulped as the dead got nearer. He climbed on top of the dumpster and started jumping for the ladder.

**(O)**

His fingers just brushed the ladder as he jumped.

**(O) **

He grasped it firmly but it was jammed in place.

**(Q) (Q) (Q) (Q) (Q) (Q) (Q) (Q) (Q) (Q) (Q) (Q) (Q) (Q)**

He was dangling from the ladder but manoeuvred his body to try and tug the ladder down. One of the dead started climbing onto the dumpster and was about to bite into his leg. The ladder gave way and came down hard on the lurkers head. Luke almost vomited at the brains and gristle now spread across the top of the dumpster, but quickly made his way up the ladder before more of the dead could reach him.

He scanned down the alleyway from his view point, looking over the garbage truck. There was no sign of Matt or Dave. Luke growled furiously as he thought about how they had abandoned him. There was plenty of time to hoist him up as well. The young man knew he had to keep moving.

**/!\ Reach the rooftop **

Luke kept making his way up the fire escape. As he passed by the window he could feel a heat radiating from the inside, but assumed it was just because of the cold brisk winter air outside.

He finally reached the top and made his way to the door. He had to get back on to the street level. The door was locked and Luke decided that his only choice was to kick it in.

**(O)**

The door budged a little. "Maybe a little lower on the impact", he thought.

**(O)**

As the door busted open, a gush of flame almost hit him but he rolled out of the way. "Ah shit!" he yelled. The young man stood up and tried to peer into the door, shielding his eyes from the melting sensation that emerged from the flames. The whole building was up in flames and Luke now realised why he had felt heat from the windows. The young man began to panic. "I need to get off the roof!"

**(O) Use fire escape**

(O) Examine rooftop

Luke looked down the fire escape to see the dead circling hungrily at the bottom. He had no choice but to take the chance. As he began to climb his way down, a window just ahead of him exploded from the heat. A huge flame was blocking Luke's path and he had no choice but to return to the roof.

"What now?" he asked himself as he looked hopelessly around.

**(O) Examine rooftop**

Luke walked close to the edge of the rooftop and took note of the distance to the other rooftop. He looked down the gap and began to feel light headed. The young man was never one for heights. "Shit, okay—that's high", he reminded himself. "But it's the only shot I got".

**[(JUMP GAP)]**

[(LOOK AROUND)]

Luke walked a considerable distance away so he could get a good run up. He sighed to himself, placing a palm to his forehead. "Just like when we were kids".

**(Q) (Q) (Q) (Q) (Q) (Q) (Q) (Q) (Q) (Q)**

Luke made his run up towards the gap.

**(E)**

As he got near the gap, he pushed off with his legs.

Luke came close but had undershot his jump, he was going to fall.

**(O)**

Luckily he had managed to grab on with his hands, but his body smacked hard against the wall. "AH!" he groaned in pain. Luke pulled himself up and made his way down into the apartment building. He entered at the fifth floor, greeted by the sound of faint crying.

[Hello?]

**[Is somebody there?]**

[Are you okay?]

[…]

"Hey!" Luke called softly. "Is there, uh—someone there?"

The crying continued and he made his way towards the door that it was coming from.

**(O) Open door**

He pushed the already ajar door fully open and crept carefully inside. The crying was coming from the bedroom.

(O) Enter bedroom

**(O) Search cupboard**

(O) Look at blood

(O) Look at corpse

Luke opened the cupboard and found a gun case. He was disappointed to find that the gun had already been taken. "Damn… that would've been handy".

(O) Enter bedroom

(O) Look at blood

**(O) Look at corpse**

Luke looked down at the small corpse on the ground. It wasn't human, as far as he could tell. The only thing that was left was mangled dark fur and minced organs. "Fuck…" Luke looked away in horror.

(O) Enter bedroom

**(O) Look at blood**

He looked at the blood on the floor, a look of worry and concern spread across his face. "Now is this people blood or animal?" He wondered uncomfortably.

**(O) Enter bedroom**

Luke grabbed onto the handle, turning it slowly. He opened the door slightly and peered in.

[Hello?]

[Are you hurt?]

**[I'm here to help.]**

[…]

"I'm here to help you, okay… No need to cry", he assured calmly.

The crying stopped and Luke opened the door, trying to find the source. He looked around the room and saw a small girl hiding in the corner. Luke widened his eyes at the child who was alone and scared, he didn't expect to find an abandoned child. He walked slowly towards her and kneeled at her level.

**[My name's Luke.]**

[Where are your parents?]

[Are you okay?]

[Exit]

"Hey", he waved gently with a warm smile. "My name's Luke…"

The little girl shivered as she looked him up and down. "My… my name's Anna".

"Well it's nice to meet you, Anna", he replied. The little girl smiled slightly at him.

[Where are your parents?]

**[Are you okay?]**

[Exit]

"Everythin' alright?"

The little girl shook her head as tears rolled down her cheeks. "No…"

As she continued to cry, Luke scratched the back of his head awkwardly. He was never good when it came to emotions. "It's alright now, okay?" he tried to reassure her but she continued to weep.

**[Where are your parents?]**

[Exit]

"You know where your parents are?" he asked with concern. The little girl shook her head. "Mummy told me to hide under the bed… I haven't seen them since". Luke looked back towards the door behind him, returning his gaze to Anna. "When was that?"

"I don't remember", she shrugged.

Luke raised himself back to a standing position and looked back at the young girl. "We have to get to the evacuation point, alright. You're parents—they're probably there waitin' for you", Luke tried to encourage the young girl to move. She looked up at him and stood slowly, moving towards him and tugging at the bottom of his shirt. "How old are you?" she asked. It caught Luke off guard. "Um… twenty four". She started to count on her fingers as Luke looked down at her. "You're… One. Two. Three… SEVENTEEN years older!" The young man chewed at his bottom lip, not certain of what she was doing. "I can count to twenty!" she exclaimed happily.

[I can too.]

**[That's good.]**

[We need to go.]

[…]

"That's good", he smiled. "My best friend can only count to five".

Suddenly Luke remembered about Nick, Nick's family and his own family. "Ah, shit!"

Anna was startled by his words. "What is it?" she asked worriedly.

"Nothin'. We have to go, okay?"

"Okay…"

The two exited the room and Anna pointed to the leather strands on the wall. "Daddy left his lucky knife behind! We should take it so he doesn't miss it when I see him again". Luke looked at what she was pointing at and moved towards it. He grabbed the holster and pulled the large machete from the back. "Whoa", he commented. "That does look lucky". He turned to Anna as he finished buckling the holster to his torso. "I'm sure your dad won't mind us burrowing it", he grinned. "As long as you don't blunt it", she folded her arms cheekily. "Dad doesn't like blunt knives".

Luke gave her a warm smile and started to head out of the apartment. "Luke!" Anna called. She ran towards him and held out her hand.

**(O) Take Anna's hand**

He grasped her hand and led her outside into the hall. "Promise you won't let go", she trembled.

**[I promise.]**

[I'll try not to.]

[I can't make any promises.]

[…]

"I promise", he winked.

She beamed her hazel eyes at him as the two proceeded to walk down the hall.


	5. Episode 1: Dawn of a Nightmare (Part 5)

Episode 1: Dawn of a Nightmare (Part 5):

Luke had exited the apartment block with Anna. She moved close against him in fear as he scanned the surrounding street. Everything seemed quiet. Maybe a little too quiet. "Okay", Luke began softly to the little girl. "I've gotta get to my friend's house. He lives a couple blocks away from here, okay? Then we can go to the evacuation and find your parents". She nodded in response, looking up at him with wide eyes. Luke knew that the chance of finding her parents was small but he had to give the girl hope. She started to weep again and Luke kneeled down in front of her, placing his hands on her shoulders.

**[It'll be okay.]**

[We'll find them.]

[I won't let anything bad happen.]

[…]

"Everythin' will be okay", he assured. He looked into her eyes for a moment only to see them widen in horror as they looked past him. Before he could ask her what was wrong, he felt a tight grip around his neck that pulled him up to a standing position. "You are comin' with me!" the voice growled in his ear. "You and your daughter are comin' with me!"

[What do you mean?]

**[Okay, we'll go with you.]**

[Let go of me!]

[…]

"Okay, yeah… we—we'll go with you", Luke tried to calm the man. He pushed Luke back towards Anna, the young girl screamed and hid behind him. Luke turned back to see the man was covered in bites with blood soaking his body. He had a gun drawn on the two. "Good…" the man snarled. "If I'm gonna die. You are too. My family is dead…" he looked down at Anna. "So yours will be too!"

Luke held his hands up, gesturing for the man to calm himself.

[I'm sorry.]

**[Please just think about this.]**

[Why are you doing this?]

[…]

"Please… just—just think about this", Luke pleaded. Anna was wrapped tightly around him in fear. "I HAVE thought about it! Why should YOU get to live!?" The man growled. Luke was about to speak but a bullet passed through the side of the man's head. He dropped to the ground dead as Anna screamed and buried her face into Luke. Luke breathed heavily trying to calm his nerves. Matt ran to them from down the street, with his gun still aimed at the man on the ground. As he approached, he kicked the corpse and relaxed upon realising it was unmoving. "Luke, thank god I found you!" he exclaimed with relief.

[Thanks.]

[Fuck you!]

**[(Punch Matt)]**

[…]

"I mean after the truck incident I thought you were gone for—UGH!" Matt had begun to talk but was smashed to the ground by Luke's fist. The older man held his bruised cheek as he picked himself up. Luke was fuming and Anna was no longer hanging onto him. She stood a little behind, frightened by Luke's actions. "Okay, I understand you're mad but… I mean, Dave was acting irrationally".

**[Irrationally? He was insane.]**

[You left me to die!]

[Go fuck yourself!]

[…]

"Irrationally?" Luke scoffed. "He was fuckin' insane! And you just left me as well!"

Matt looked down apologetically. "I know, man…"

Luke furrowed his brows and folded his arms. "So why'd you come back?" he growled.

Matt sighed and looked up in embarrassment. "Because… Dave did the exact same thing to me… After we left you, we got trapped in an alley with dead coming from both ends. I boosted Dave into an apartment window, and he just left me there".

[I'm sorry.]

[Now you know how it feels.]

**[How'd you get out?]**

[…]

"Shit", Luke gaped. "How'd you escape?"

Matt smiled. "Luckily the horde was thinning out to the left. I just charged through, they can't bite through the S.W.A.T uniform. I ran a few blocks and heard some guy yellin'. Only to see you and this girl bein' held up". He kneeled down to the young girl. "How're you doin' darl?" he asked softly. Anna peered at him from behind Luke and smiled at him in answer. Matt stood up again and addressed Luke. "Where'd she come from?"

**[The apartment block behind us.]**

[None of your business.]

[It doesn't matter.]

[…]

"The uh—the apartments behind us. She was all alone".

Matt studied the young girl with his eyes. "We need to get her to evac", he commanded. "I know", Luke nodded. "But not until I get my friends".

"Forget it", Matt barked. "The town is overrun. If your friends are anywhere, it'll be the evacuation point".

**[They could be in trouble.]**

[I need to check there first.]

[It could be okay there.]

[…]

"They could be in trouble", Luke said worried. "What if they're trapped?" Matt narrowed his eyes on Luke. "Then they're dead", he snapped. "You just wanna drag this little girl with you into that mess?" Luke scrunched up his forehead as he thought.

[(Matt takes Anna to Evacuation)]

**[(Take Anna with you)]**

Luke knew that taking Anna with him was dangerous, but he didn't trust Matt. "Anna stays with me", he grunted at Matt. The other man just grimaced at him. "You're seriously taking her to her possible doom?"

[You left me to my doom.]

**[I don't trust you.]**

[I can keep her safe.]

[…]

"I don't trust you", Luke admitted harshly.

**(?) Matt will remember that**

The green eyed man was melancholy in his words. "And I completely understand why". Luke gave him one more harsh look before moving off down the street. "Come on, Anna", he grunted. She held onto his hand and he led her away. Matt just stood still and watched them leave, turning his head to look in the opposite direction as he heard groaning. A large lurker herd was shuffling down the street, having been attracted by the earlier gun shot. "LUKE!" Matt yelled running towards him. "RUN!"

Luke turned to see Matt bolting towards him and widened his eyes in horror at the mass of the herd. Anna screamed and Luke picked her up in a bridal position and started to run, Matt ran past just ahead of them. "Come on, Luke!" he called. "This way!"

**/!\ Escape the herd**

Luke kept up a quick pace, following close to Matt who was firing at and butting walker with his gun, as the dead tried to ambush them from the alleyways. "Where does your friend live?" Matt called back. "Just up ahead, down Lemontree!" Luke replied.

They ran down Nick's street and Luke pointed towards his house. "That house there!" he pointed, maintaining his hold of the shivering child.

Matt ran up to the porch, banging against the door. "Hello?" he yelled. "Anyone in there?" Luke had made his way onto the porch as well, still holding Anna. He placed her down on the porch bench. "Just stay still, okay?" he told her. She nodded fearfully, sitting still in shock.

Luke moved to Matt's side. "What now?" Matt asked.

[Check around.]

[Keep knocking.]

**[Stay with Anna.]**

[…]

"Stay with Anna", Luke spoke. "I'll uh—find a way in…" he exhaled exhaustingly.

(O) Knock on door

**(O) Look in window**

(O) Use side gate

Luke peered in through the front window, cupping his hands at the side of his eyes to block out the reflection of the street lights. "See anythin'?" Matt asked. "Nope…" Luke sighed. "There's no lights on". "I guess that's smart if someone is home", Matt suggested. "Attracts less attention".

**(O) Knock on door**

(O) Use side gate

Luke banged his fist hard against the door. "Hello!?" he called. "Nick! You in there!?"

There was no answer as Luke and Matt exchanged concerned looks.

**(O) Use side gate**

Luke gestured for Matt and Anna to stay as he made his way to the gate at the side of the house.

**(O) Open gate**

He reached his hand over to find the latch, suddenly he felt a tight grip around his hand and heard the growls of a lurker. "Shit!" he cursed.

**(Q) (Q) (Q) (Q) (Q) (Q) (Q) (Q) (Q) (Q) (Q) (Q) (Q) (Q)**

He struggled as the lurker tried to pull his arm close to its mouth. He managed to pull free from its grip. The lurker growled at him and Luke had no choice but to reach for the machete on his back. He raised the weapon up as he peered over the fence.

**(O)**

He slammed the machete down hard into its skull, the weight of the corpse pulled the knife from Luke's grip as it fell to the ground. Luke felt sick by what he had just done and breathed deeply to recompose himself. Matt and Anna emerged from the front of the house as they came to check up on him. "You okay?" Matt asked genuinely. "We heard you cursing". Luke was slouched with his hands on his knees as he tried not to faint.

[I'm okay.]

[I almost got bit.]

**[I had to kill one.]**

[…]

"I just… uh—had to kill one", Luke stuttered as he wiped the cold sweat from his brow. "First time?" Matt grinned. "Yeah…" Luke nodded. The older man patted him on the back. "It'll get easier, I promise", he said rather coldly. He reached over and opened the gate, heading inside. Anna looked at Luke in fright. He just looked back at her in sadness, unable to comprehend having to stab a human-like monster in the head. This all felt too real for Luke.

He entered into the backyard, Anna close behind him, and saw Matt peering around the corner at the back of the house. "It's clear!" he called.

**(O) Pick up machete**

(O) Talk to Matt

(O) Talk to Anna

(O) Knock on back door

He looked down at the corpse he had killed, the machete was deep in its head. He kneeled down and grabbed the grip of the weapon.

**(Q) (Q) (Q) (Q) (Q) (Q) (Q) (Q)**

He jiggled the knife around, trying to loosen it from the skull.

**(E)**

With one strong tug, the knife came free. The blade was covered in blood and brain, causing Luke to look at it in disgust. Anna gasped. He wiped the blade clean on his jeans, before returning it back in the holster.

(O) Talk to Matt

**(O) Talk to Anna**

(O) Knock on back door

Luke turned to the young girl. "You alright?" he asked compassionately. "Yeah…" she mumbled. "Just a little scared".

**[Me too.]**

[We'll find your parents soon.]

[Everything will be fine.]

[…]

"I'm scared too", Luke admitted to her with a kind smile. She looked up at him with wet eyes. "But I'll look after you", he assured. Anna smiled sweetly in return.

**(O) Talk to Matt**

(O) Knock on back door

Luke approached the man. "How's it look?" he asked. "Clear for now", Matt replied. "But we have to avoid making loud noises with that herd so close by". Luke nodded in agreement.

**(O) Knock on back door**

Luke made his way up the back steps. Anna and Matt stood at the bottom, looking up at him. The young man knocked on the back door. "Hey!" he called. "Anyone home!?" No answer again and Luke turned to look back down at Anna and Matt. "I guess they aren't h—"

He was cut off as the back door swung open and he was butted hard in the face with the end of a rifle, knocking him out cold.


	6. Episode 1: Dawn of a Nightmare (Part 6)

**A/N: That was the only name I could think of for Nick's mum... sorry if you hate it. I basically thought, if I was an elderly person and had Generation X children, and I named my son Pete. What would I name my daughter?**

* * *

Episode 1: Dawn of a Nightmare (Part 6):

Luke's head was pounding as he opened his eyes slowly. His vision was blurry and all he could make out was a small figure in the darkness. "Luke!" he heard Anna cry, she was shaking him furiously. "Wake up!" He lifted his upper body to sit himself up. He placed a hand to his head as a pain gushed through him. He felt like he would throw up.

"Sorry son, I thought you were one of them…" he heard Nick's uncle, Pete, say. "Luke, you okay man?" Nick asked as he kneeled down beside him.

[Got me good.]

**[Yeah… swell.]**

[Ouch.]

[…]

"Oh yeah", Luke replied sarcastically. "Just swell".

Nick rolled his eyes and helped his friend up. "What are you doin' here?"

Luke dusted himself off as Anna reached out for his hand to hold it again.

**[Came here to find you.]**

[We have to leave.]

[I need a place to hold out.]

[…]

"I came here to find y'all. You alright?" Luke asked worried. Nick just frowned. "Yeah… we're good. Just, come in man". Luke went inside the house, still holding Anna's hand. Matt followed behind them with Nick. Pete barricaded the back door once they were all inside. "Luke, thank god you're okay!" Nick's mum, Susan, called with relief as she made her way towards the young man. She hugged him tightly, squeezing him to the point where he couldn't breathe. "Good to see you too, Sue", Luke puffed once she had released him.

Nick was the next to speak. "So what's with Ginger Spice and Solid Snake here?"

Matt glared at Nick who just narrowed his eyes in return. Anna flicked her bright red hair, she didn't mind being called a Spice Girl.

[Don't be rude.]

[We all just met up.]

**[I found Anna and Matt found me.]**

[…]

"I found Anna in an apartment and Matt is a S.W.A.T guy who was evacuating my building", Luke answered. Nick just looked at them both again unimpressed. "Okay man…" he spoke bluntly.

"Are you three hungry?" Susan asked, receiving a nod from the three of them. As Anna and Matt sat down to eat, Pete pulled Luke to the side.

"I spoke with your father", Pete began. "I tried to explain what was happening but he doesn't believe me. It's only a matter of time before it reaches there".

Luke's father was as stubborn as a mule, he'd have to see the dead for himself before he would take anyone's word for it. Luke was exhausted and wiped at his eyes. "Alright", he sighed. "I gotta get home then and warn them".

"That's a dumb idea", Nick butted in as he walked towards them. "Have you seen how many there are. I say we just wait it out and let the army handle it".

[That's probably not a bad idea.]

[Who knows how long that will be?]

**[I need to know they're safe.]**

[…]

"I need to know that they're safe Nick", Luke looked at his friend sadly.

**(?) Nick will remember that**

Nick frowned at him and lowered his head with a sigh. "I think that it's a really stupid idea, man. But you gotta do what you gotta do, I get it…"

Luke gave him a smile in appreciation. But suddenly their moment of friendship was cut short by the sound of a voice from a speaker phone. Flood lights were streaming in through the window as Luke, Nick, Pete and a now a joining Matt crouched at the front windows.

Susan was standing behind them with Anna.

"What the fuck is that?" Nick asked. Matt grunted, "The army". A large tank was rolling down the street. The voice was still blaring.

"_Return to your homes immediately, stay inside and lock your doors. This is protocol. Anyone wandering the streets will be shot on sight on suspicion of infection. REPEAT, RETURN TO YOUR HOMES!"_

The message kept replaying as the tank rolled down the street, the floodlights leaving with it as the house was left in darkness again. "See?" Nick smiled. "What'd I say?"

"I don't like this…" Matt added as he narrowed his eyes, scanning out the window. Nick glared at him. "Why, because the problem is being solved and your S.W.A.T buddies weren't the ones who did it?"

Matt just gritted his teeth at the young man.

[I don't like it either.]

**[We should leave.]**

[That was simple.]

[…]

"We should leave", Luke advised. "The talkin' tank rubbed me up the wrong way". Pete nodded in agreement with Luke. "You're right", he spat. "Never trust the army".

"You can't be fuckin' serious", Nick hissed. Matt tried to convince Nick. "You don't think that was a little suspicious?"

"Oh fuck off…" Nick grunted. "You watch your mouth, boy!" Pete barked. Matt, Pete and Nick were beginning an argument but were cut off by Anna screaming. They stopped and stared at her in shock but she continued her screeches.

**[Anna!]**

[Shhh!]

[Stop!]

[…]

"Anna!" Luke snapped. She suddenly stopped and looked at the young man. "Did I help?" she smiled. Luke scratched the back of his head. "Yeah…" he chuckled. "You uh—helped".

She moved to his side and grinned, taking hold of the hem of his shirt for comfort. Luke turned back to the others. "I say we get out of here", he urged. The others nodded in agreement, except Nick.

Luke thought for a moment. "Okay, alright… so where exactly is the evacuation?" he turned to Matt, who replied. "There are buses waiting in the centre of town at the school. The main evacuation is in Atlanta".

Luke nodded. "Alright", he considered Matt's words before turning to Pete. "You said you spoke to Dad, when was that?" "About an hour ago", Pete responded. "And he didn't mention the lurkers reaching there yet", Luke said his epiphany with a smile. "Maybe we could go there".

The others exchanged worried looks. "It's up to you man", Matt responded. "Yeah… we're with you", Nick added, glancing jealously at Matt.

[Go to evacuation.]

**[Go to parent's house.]**

**(?) You chose to go to your parent's house**

"The safest bet is to go to my parent's house, then head to the evacuation once the crowds start to thin out. Standing around waiting in that crowd might attract the dead".

"Smart decision", Pete smiled. Luke smiled appreciatively at the older man.

"Okay…" Nick began slowly. "So how do we avoid getting shot by the military?"

[Through the buildings.]

**[In the woods.]**

**(?) You chose the cover of the woods**

"We'll cut through the forests", Luke smiled. "It'll take time off our journey anyway".

"Wait?" Nick widened his eyes. "We're walkin'?"

"We have to son", Pete replied. "I don't have to do fuckin' shit!" Nick snapped.

"NICK!" Susan's voice cracked like a whip. "You apologise to your Uncle!"

Nick rolled his eyes. "Sorry…" he grunted. He picked up his rifle and headed towards the back door.

The others picked up their supplies and followed him. "Okay, what's the time?" Luke asked generally to the group. "About twenty past three in the morning", Nick replied.

"Alright", Luke said as he opened the back door and stalked out towards the back fence. He turned to the rest of the group who were close behind him. "I wanna get there by dawn. It's gonna be several hours by foot, and I can't guarantee that it'll be a smooth trip", he sighed. "Everyone ready?"

The rest nodded. Matt and Nick vaulted over the back fence. Pete helped his sister over as Nick grabbed her on the other side to help her down. Pete climbed over as well.

**(O) Lift Anna**

Luke grabbed Anna at her sides and hoisted her over. "Don't drop me", she whimpered. "I won't", Luke smiled. Nick grabbed her from the other side and placed her gently back on the grass. "Come on man", he said to Luke.

**(O) Climb fence**

Luke placed his hands on top of the fence and pulled himself over, landing firmly on his feet at the other side. "Okay", he began in a leader like fashion to the others. "We stay alert, we stay quick and we stay out of sight".

They headed off into the forest.

They had been walking for an hour, making their way up the large hill that gave a scenic view of the town below. Luke's family lived in the town on the other side. He found himself carrying Anna, who was fast asleep with her head buried in his chest. Everyone was in a state of absentness as they continued on. Suddenly a loud explosion from behind them had jolted them back into awareness, even awaking Anna. The group turned around and looked at the town behind them as it was up in flames and burning to the ground. "What the fuck?" Nick gasped. "What the hell happened to our town?"

Matt just narrowed his eyes as he grunted. "The army… that's what happened".

He continued walking off as Nick stood gaping in shock.

"Come on, Nick", Luke urged. Nick shook his head and furrowed his brows as he returned to keep pace with the others.

Luke faced back to have one final look at the destroyed town. Anna wept, "Luke… my parents…"

[They were evacuated.]

[They're dead.]

[I'm sorry Anna.]

**[…]**

Luke didn't know how to help the young girl. He didn't want to lie to her and he didn't want to tell her the hard truth. He hated making promises he couldn't keep, so instead he just looked at her sadly. She gazed back with her wet hazel eyes, beginning to cry uncontrollably. He just held her close so she could muffle them into his shoulder, she wrapped her arms tightly around his neck.

Luke walked at the back of the group, the only thing that filled the quiet forest was Anna's weeping. But soon it went silent again, as the young girl became emotionally exhausted and fell back to sleep.


	7. Episode 1: Dawn of a Nightmare (Part 7)

Episode 1: Dawn of a Nightmare (Part 7):

Dawn was breaking as the tired group emerged from the woods. They had made it onto the main road that led into the town where Luke's parents lived. Everything seemed normal so far, there was no sign of the dead.

There was no sign of anything at all.

"You reckon they got evacuated", Nick asked as the group headed in, noticing all the shops that were usually open at dawn were locked up tight. "It seems too quiet", Pete answered him with a slight frown. "Yeah", Matt added as he darted his eyes from side to side. "I don't like it". The S.W.A.T officer continued to walk ahead as the others followed him, Nick quickened his pace to walk beside him. "I feel like you're the kind of person who doesn't like much…" Nick said unamused. Matt gave him a side glare but just ignored the young man. Nick continued to harass him. "I mean, you seem pretty set on being anti-positive"—"I will shoot you and your big mouth, kid", Matt growled low as his face darkened. The two exchanged a death stare before Matt turned and continued down the road. Pete and Susan gave Nick disapproving looks as they passed the stunned man. Luke, who was now holding an awake Anna's hand, walked up to him.

[What are you doing?]

[It's okay man.]

**[Let's keep moving.]**

[…]

"Let's just keep movin', okay?" he patted Nick on the shoulder before following after the others. The dark haired man finally followed behind the group.

"The house is just up this road, number six!" Luke called to Matt. As they headed down the right street, Luke saw his house and let go of Anna's hand as he raced towards it. She tried to keep up behind but his strides were too big.

Luke bashed his fist on the front door of his parent's home. "Hey!" he yelled. "DAD! MUM! ANYONE HOME!?"

The light inside suddenly flickered on as the door opened. "What the HELL are you doin' boy?" Luke's dad, Joe, growled. Luke pushed his way inside past him as he began to hysterically explain the situation. "Get mum, we have to go and—we have to go and find Darren, there's some serious shit goin' on dad… I mean…" Luke placed his hands to his head as he tried not to panic. "THERE ARE PEOPLE EATIN' EACH OTHERS FACES AND SHIT! LIKE WHAT THE FUCK, MAN! You—you gotta understand! We need to go get Darren!"

Joe stared at his son in disgust as he began to speak. "How dare you come into my home at this hour high as a fuckin' kite and raise your voice speaking nonsense. And your brother's been home from college for a week, you'd know that if you'd bothered to call or visit instead of being off ya face all the time. Get out of my house!" he pointed towards the door. Luke widened his eyes.

[You gotta believe me!]

**[Darren's home?]**

[I'm not high!]

[…]

"Wait… Darren—Darren's home?" Luke looked at his dad, before shoving past him and stomping up the stairs quickly. Joe chased up after him. "Get back down here!" he called after Luke.

Luke ran for Darren's room.

**(O)**

In one smooth motion he pushed his way inside and saw Darren asleep in his bed.

[DARREN!]

**[GET UP!]**

[WE'RE LEAVING!]

[(Shake Darren)]

"GET UP, MAN!" Luke yelled at his brother. The eighteen year old stirred from his sleep and peered up at Luke. "What the fuck are you doin'?" he spat. "Fuck off…"

"Darren, we have to get outta here now, okay? So pack up ya shit—and uh… grab"—"LUKE!" Joe boomed from the doorway. Luke just turned to him. "Dad, we gotta pack up some supplies… get the gun—"

Luke was grabbed by Joe on the scruff of his neck, being pulled aggressively back downstairs. Luke's mum, Mary, was now awake and stood at the top of the stairs in shock, as Darren exited his bedroom to watch the entertainment. "Joe?" Mary called in panic. "What're doin' with our son?"

Joe still held Luke by the scruff. "This little prick wants to come yellin' in my house!" he opened the front door. "Then I have the right to toss him out!"

Luke tried to plead. "Dad! Wait! You don't understa—AH!" Joe threw Luke outside, causing him to fall into a lurker that was being attracted to the house by the yelling. The corpse was pinning Luke underneath it as it growled. "Hey! What're you doin' to my son?" Joe yelled angrily from the porch.

**(Q) (Q) (Q) (Q) (Q) (Q) (Q) (Q) (Q) (Q) (Q)**

Luke was struggling with the lurker. Luckily Joe had pulled the thing off him and tackled it to the ground. "Dad! Don't let it bite you!" the young man yelled.

Joe looked down into the lurkers eyes, noticing how they glowed white in an inhuman way. He gasped. "What is this thing…?"

Suddenly the rest of the group joined them and Matt ordered Joe out of the way, he moved and the S.W.A.T officer smashed his boot down, crushing the lurker's skull. Joe began to stutter. "Wh… wh—what is that thing?" Mary and Darren ran out on to the porch to join the rest.

"I don't know. It's not human though", Matt replied. Darren looked at the dead lurker. "Cooooool", he said in amazement.

[You see what I mean?]

**[We have to go!]**

[I amost died…]

[…]

"We have to go, now!" Luke barked at his father. Joe just stared at him momentarily in shock before he nodded. "Yeah… yeah, let's go".

Luke's dad had a 20 seater van for his work, so the group packed up their things and filled the van before seating themselves. Luke sat in the front seat next to his dad and Matt, Nick and Pete sat in the back close behind them as they joined in conversation. Mary and Sue were looking after Anna in the back. Darren was playing on his phone. They drove out of town as Joe began to speak. "So where exactly is this evacuation?"

"Atlanta", Matt began. "They're supposed to be setting up a main hub near the CDC there". "Atlanta?" Joe replied sceptically. "Sounds like a death trap. One person is infected in that crowd and we all go down". "I agree", Nick added. "There'll be a lot of people there. Who's to say that everyone's clear". "The army or whoever is controllin' the evacuation will be doin' checks to clear everyone", Pete responded.

**[We don't know what's happening.]**

[Maybe they have a cure.]

[Everything could be normal.]

[…]

"Look…" Luke began. "We don't know what's goin' on yet. I mean—I say we get to Atlanta, see how bad everythin' actually is. For all we know this could just be a regional outbreak".

Darren climbed over from the back and sat in the middle seat at the front. Luke furrowed his brows at him. "What're you doin'?"

"I'm bored…" Darren groaned. He folded his arms and slouched back into the seat, lifting his feet up to rest on the dashboard. "Get your feet off my dash!" Joe snapped. Darren gave him a dirty look but lowered them off. "What's on the radio?" he asked, reaching out and turning the knob. A news report about the infection came on and everyone stiffened in focus to listen, but Darren changed the channel to music. "Hey!" Joe said. The others were yelling for it to be changed back.

[Change it back!]

[Darren!]

**[What the hell are you doing?]**

[…]

Luke smacked him across the back of the head. "The HELL are you doin'?" he yelled. Darren rubbed the back of his head and glared at Luke.

**(O) Change station**

Luke reached out his hand and changed the channel back. The news report was still going. Everyone fell silent and an unimpressed Darren went to speak to his brother. "You're a fuckin'"—"SHHH!" Luke gestured with his hand as he stared at the radio, deep in focus.

"_People are being urged to stay off the 75, 129, 20 and 23 highways when travelling into Atlanta. Please be cautious of infected individuals. Stay away from Macon, Athens and Peachtree City as they are considered High Risk areas. Avoid contact with bodily fluids of infected individuals. When entering Atlanta, avoid East Point. Report any areas of infection to hotline… Do… avoid… resist…"—_"SHIT!" Joe cursed. "Lost the signal".

The group sighed and silence fell among them. Luke furrowed his brows at Darren.

[Do you not care?]

[Will you grow up?]

**[Is this a joke?]**

[…]

"Is this just all some kinda joke to you?" he snarled. Darren just glared at him as he continued. "There's some serious—actual serious shit happenin'! And you treat it like it's a big joke!"

**(?) Darren will remember that**

"Whatever asshole…" Darren grunted as he crawled over the seat into the back. Luke faced back to see his brother just put in his headphones and blast them up, pulling his hoodie over his head.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry if you are unsatisfied with the names of Luke's parents :)**

**As you can see, also by the conversation between Luke and Nick in chapter 2, Darren is a little moody and sour towards his brother.**


	8. Episode 1: Dawn of a Nightmare (Part 8)

Episode 1: Dawn of a Nightmare (Part 8):

The sun was rising over Atlanta city as the group approached. There were signs displayed everywhere for the evacuation, but there was nobody else in sight. "The fuck is all the people?" Nick asked worriedly. Nobody had an answer for him and they sat in silence as the van continued weaving its way through the abandoned vehicles on the highway. Several buildings were still on fire and windows of shops were smashed. "Looters…" Pete grunted in comment. Darren had made his way back up to the front and leaned down to peek up at the skyscrapers as they passed by. "Holy shit", he smiled and pointed. "Look at that one! Awesome!"

Luke leaned down to get a view of the building as well. The whole top section was torn away and the interior of the apartments were in full access to the elements. The molten steel frames were grotesque in appearance as they bent back.

[What happened?]

**[This already?]**

[Woah…]

[…]

"Things can't be this bad already… right?" Luke asked with widened eyes as he turned back to the others. "Sometimes the only way to contain an outbreak is to destroy it", Matt said as he narrowed his eyes forward on the road. "Stop here", he ordered to Joe. "Why?" he inquired with concern. The officer did not answer him and just stared ahead. Joe became anxious and stopped the vehicle.

Matt pulled the side door open and hopped out, readying his gun as he scanned around. "Matt?" Luke called, as he saw the man walking away from the van out his window.

**(O) Open door**

Luke opened his door and stepped out, closing it shut behind him. He noticed the air felt hot from the fires and the small debris particles were making it hard to breathe. Darren jumped out of the back, almost with a joyous skip as he grinned. "This is fuckin' awesome!" he cheered. "It's just like a disaster movie!" Luke turned his head at his young brother, a scowl across his face. Darren just shrugged and walked up to him. "Just tryin' to make light of the situation, big bro", he smirked as he patted Luke on the back firmly, passing by him to follow Matt. Luke furrowed his brows and Nick came to his side. "I don't like this", Nick grumbled as the two followed after Darren and Matt.

[I don't either.]

**[Matt knows something we don't.]**

[This could be important.]

[…]

"Matt clearly knows somethin' we don't… so let's just—go with it for now", Luke tried to reassure. "I don't trust him. You see how anti-army that guy is?" Nick started his grumbling impression of Matt. "Luke, the army… they do this, and things. Rar, rar, rar". Luke chuckled in response.

**[I see what you mean.]**

[I don't trust him.]

[I trust him.]

[…]

"Okay. Okay—I see what you mean…" Luke replied. The men arrived at an abandoned S.W.A.T van that Matt was now searching through. Darren was standing just at the back doors as Matt handed him a shotgun. "Hold this, kid". Darren readied it in his hands as if to shoot. "Woah…" he expressed with awe. Luke snatched the gun from his grasp. "Careful with that", he snapped. His brother folded his arms and glared in response. Luke just ignored him and handed the shotgun to Nick as he pulled himself up into the back of the van.

**(O) Look at bodies**

(O) Talk to Matt

(O) Examine radio

(O) Search locker

Luke saw the bodies of two dead S.W.A.T officers. Matt was kneeling with his head down. Luke widened his eyes in shock and sadness.

**(O) Talk to Matt**

(O) Examine radio

(O) Search locker

"Matt…?" Luke asked softly out of consideration. "You alright man?" Matt looked slowly up at him. "Yeah", he sniffed. "I just knew these guys by some mutual friends, that's all". He stood back up and had completely returned to his hard exterior. "I hope this don't mean bad news for the evac", he commented, before shuffling past Luke and hopping back out of the van next to Nick and Darren.

(O) Examine radio

**(O) Search locker**

"Let's get back to the van", Matt ordered. "Hold up", Luke replied as he opened the locker. It was empty. "That's where I got the shotgun from, believe me, this baby has already been cleaned out", the officer notified the young man. Nick looked at the gun in his hand. "Any shells?" he asked. "No, not even in the barrel…" Matt answered. The dark haired man growled under his breath in frustration and pushed the shotgun back into Darren's arms. "All yours, it's fuckin' useless".

**(O) Examine radio**

Luke could hear a noise from the front of the van and turned to it, narrowing his eyes as he tried to concentrate on the sound. "Luke, come on", Matt was becoming impatient but he was ignored as Luke crept slowly towards the front. "You hear that?" he asked the other three. "Here what?" Nick replied curiously. Matt just sternly folded his arms and Darren mimicked the officer's position. "I think it's the radio… it's uh—well. Makin' noise", Luke notified. At his words, Matt quickly entered the van again and moved to the front, leaning over the front seats and grabbing the speaker for the radio.

"Hello?" he asked. "I repeat. Hello, is anybody there?" A muffled robotic voice was playing through the radio as Matt began to speak. Nick and Darren were now in the van as well, standing with Luke. "Badge 1683, Matt Flanagan. I'm from the S.W.A.T unit up in Dawson. I am here with… around eight civilians. We are in need of escort to the evacuation". The voice on the radio started to tune in, it was that of a woman. _"Where is your current position?" _Matt peered out the front wind screen to determine their location. "On the corner of Fifth and Lane".There was a pause before the radio woman spoke again. _"Please remain at your current location. Dispatch has been sent and is on its way"._ Matt rubbed his eyes in relief with a sigh. "Thank you, ma'am". He clipped the speaker back on the radio and turned to the others. "Get ready to shoot when they arrive…" he spoke coldly. The three widened their eyes in shock.

[What!?]

**[We're killing them!?]**

[Okay…]

[…]

"We're—you're… You want us to KILL them!?" Luke spat in panic. "Either them or us", Matt sternly replied. Darren, who had been taking the whole situation lightly, finally became fearful. "What… why would they kill us?" he trembled. "Because, we're a problem for them. They probably have thousands of cleared people in there… There's gonna be anarchy and riots ensuing. People are going to be in panic. They don't want to add to the problem and they don't want to add to the risk of someone being infected. The more people they bring, the more lurkers it'll attract", Matt was truthful in his words, but harsh. "The only way we're getting' in is by that dispatch. An intact S.W.A.T van and uniforms will get us right by the checkpoints…"

"This is fuckin' bullshit", Nick growled before turning to Luke. "You're seriously not buyin' this, right?"

[Matt's right.]

[Nick's right.]

**[I don't know.]**

[…]

"God Nick!" Luke hysterically replied. "I don't fuckin' know!"

**(?) They will remember that**

Darren looked at his brother. "We should do what Matt says, I mean… he's an officer". "No, he's a fuckin' psychopath is what he is!" Nick accused. Matt came face to face with Nick as they stared each other down. Luckily, Joe and Pete had arrived to cool the situation. "What's all this damn yellin'?" Joe barked. Matt and Nick gave each other one final stare down before facing away. Nick shoved past his Uncle and Joe as he headed back to the van. "What was that all about?" Pete asked.

[A dispatch is coming.]

**[We're gonna do something bad.]**

[It's a matter of life or death…]

[…]

"We have to do somethin'… and uh—well. You ain't gonna like it", Luke replied.

* * *

**A/N: Unfortunately "Good Guy" Luke had to do some pretty terrible things early in the ZA. But these terrible things shaped him into the anti-killing guy he is in Season 2.**


	9. Episode 1: Dawn of a Nightmare (Part 9)

Episode 1: Dawn of a Nightmare (Part 9):

"So let me get this straight…" Joe asked, stressed. "You want us to shoot at a bunch of fuckin' heavily armoured cops?" Matt stood in front of the distressed group as they talked by the van. "Just aim for the knees, take them out once they're on the ground", he replied. "You're fucked up… this is fucked…" Nick scorned. "Are any of you seein' how bad this shit is!?"

"I'm not killin' anyone. Especially not policemen!" Mary exclaimed horrified. "They're gonna kill us though!" Susan snapped at her. "Sue, please…" Pete tried to calm his sister. Everyone began to argue as Anna clung at Luke's side. "Make them stop…" she pleaded as she buried her face into him.

[Come on, everyone.]

[Stop!]

**[Let's all just calm down and think.]**

[…]

"Hey!" Luke interfered as he raised his hands in a calming manner. "Let's just stop yellin' for a moment and think about this…" Nick looked at him in disgust. "Think? The hell is there to think about, Luke? We ain't doin' this…"

Luke noticed his brother looked pale and was shivering uncontrollably. "You okay, man?" Luke asked compassionately. Darren just glanced at him slightly and nodded. Luke turned back to the group.

**[We have to do this.]**

[We find another way.]

**(?) You chose to not look for an alternative**

"We do this. Alright… I know it'll be hard—but this ain't up for debate. We wanna get into that evacuation…" Luke paused and shared a knowing gaze with Matt. "Matt's right. It's them or us". The rest of the group looked at each other in shock. "Okay, son. I'm with ya", Joe nodded calmly. "If killin' some pigs is what you think is best then… why not?" he added sarcastically.

"Dad…" Luke began but he was cut off. "I didn't raise you like this!" Joe yelled angrily. "They're weren't corpses walkin' around when you raised me!" Luke barked back.

His dad faced away and opened the van's passenger door, grabbing something from the glove box. He turned back around with a revolver. "Fine…" he snapped unkindly. The group headed off to ready themselves for what was about to occur. Matt approached Luke.

"You did the right thing man. The dispatch is gonna put us down, whether the others want to accept that or not. This is about survival now".

**[I thought you said it got easier.]**

[We're bad people.]

[I can't do this…]

[…]

"I thought you said it got easier", Luke reminded him. "Not with the living", Matt smiled, patting Luke on the shoulder firmly before walking off.

(O) Talk to Mary and Susan

(O) Talk to Anna

(O) Talk to Nick

**(O) Talk to Joe and Pete**

(O) Talk to Darren

(O) Talk to Matt

"Dad. Pete", Luke addressed as he approached the men who were preparing their weapons. Joe looked at him with disapproval and grunted as he turned back to his gun. Pete smiled, with slight sadness. "I think you chose the right thing", he supported. Luke nodded, grateful for his words. Joe just grumbled something to himself. The young man couldn't work out what his father was saying.

**(O) Talk to Mary and Susan**

(O) Talk to Anna

(O) Talk to Nick

(O) Talk to Darren

(O) Talk to Matt

Mary and Susan were sitting in the large sliding doorway of the van. Luke didn't engage the two in conversation, but stood near pretending to be busy as he listened in.

"I can't believe we're doing this…" Mary panicked. "I can't believe my son wants to do this". "It's okay", Susan replied comfortingly. "You heard that officer. They'll kill us if we don't act first. We're just innocent civilians… why shouldn't we have a right to live?"

(O) Talk to Anna

(O) Talk to Nick

**(O) Talk to Darren**

(O) Talk to Matt

Luke approached his younger brother, who was sitting on the ground with his knees pulled close. Luke looked down at him. "Everythin' alright?" he asked. Darren looked up at him with wide eyes. "Yeah…"

Luke sat down next to Darren, they sat in silence for a moment. "You never told me happy birthday", Darren smiled cheekily. "I sent a message. Well a voice message", Luke replied.

"You know I only use texts… I ain't wastin' my time listenin' to all my voice mail just to hear yours", his young brother laughed.

**[Asshole.]**

[Take care.]

[Stay calm.]

[…]

"Little asshole", Luke chuckled as he stood up. He looked back down at Darren who smiled in return. "Happy Birthday, kid".

"Thanks Luke. That means a lot… really".

(O) Talk to Anna

**(O) Talk to Nick**

(O) Talk to Matt

As Luke approached his best friend, Nick raised his head to look up at him. "This is stupid man, I can't believe you agreed to this shit…" He barked.

**[What else could I do?]**

[Matt's right.]

[You're right.]

[…]

"What alternative was there Nick? No, please—enlighten me".

**(?) Nick will remember that**

"I… well… I don't know", Nick sighed. "I just think this is wrong". "I do too man", Luke agreed. "But we need to survive, and they're gonna kill us". "Maybe killing them will kill us…" Nick grunted as he shoved his shoulder past Luke, walking off.

**(O) Talk to Anna**

(O) Talk to Matt

"Anna", Luke spoke to the small girl softly, who was still clinging to his side. "You okay?" She looked up at him with wide and frightened hazel eyes. "What is happening?" she asked with a slight tremble.

**[Everything will be okay.]**

[Nothing.]

[Something bad.]

[…]

"Everythin's gonna be alright, okay?" He lied, putting on his best reassuring smile for her.

"Okay", she smiled sweetly in return.

**(?) Anna will remember that**

**(O) Talk to Matt**

Matt was leaning up against the van. He began to speak almost immediately as Luke joined him. "So they should be coming from the south east tunnel. So I say we head in to the building adjacent for some cover. Now, I'm gonna give the signal of when we should start shootin'. We want them to all get out and have a look around. They won't wanna risk survivors or possible lurkers roaming so close to the evac, so trust me… they will be looking thoroughly. We shoot too early and we'll spook 'em". He looked at Luke. "You ready for this?"

[Ready as I'll ever be.]

**[Who is ever ready for this?]**

[No, I'm not.]

[…]

"Who is ever really ready for this?" Luke shrugged. Matt smiled in response. "That's the spirit".

The group found themselves waiting in cover at the adjacent building to the south east tunnel. Matt and Luke were at centre. Nick and Pete had rifles, so were at the wings. Mary and Susan were on either side of Matt and Luke. Anna was crouched close to Luke. Darren was with Joe back at the van. They were going to flank the S.W.A.T team from behind if the others became overwhelmed.

The south east tunnel started to rumble as the S.W.A.T van rolled out. It drove close to Joe's van and stopped. "What're they doin'?" Luke whispered to Matt. Matt didn't answer and just watched the van intently. The S.W.A.T officer started yelling. "Get out from behind there! Were you bitten!?"

**[Do they see us?]**

[Shit!]

[Matt?]

[…]

"Oh fuck—do they see us?" Luke panicked. The group peeped over the wall to see Joe and Darren emerging from behind the van with their arms raised. "Shit… that wasn't part of the plan…" Matt hissed. "What do we do?" Luke asked. Matt looked down for a moment before gesturing for the rest to stay. "Wait here". He vaulted over, out of cover, and headed towards the other officer.

"Where are the rest of your people!?" The officer yelled at Joe. "We were told there was eight!" Joe glanced at Darren before speaking. "No! Me and my son just got here. Like just now. We don't know who these other people are… really!" "You stop lyin' to me and I'll make this easy—HEY!" the officer turned and pointed his gun at Matt. "Shit, officer… you scared me", he laughed nervously to Matt. "You must be the Dawson guy". "Yeah… that's me", Matt smiled. "I'm Paul", he held his hand out to shake Matt's hand, who reluctantly accepted. "These two with you", Paul asked in reference to Joe and Darren. Matt looked at the two in thought before responding. "No, I uh… took care of my eight. You know?" Paul's face fell from a smile to a frown. "What do you mean…?"

Matt's eyes darkened. "I took care of them…"

Paul looked at him in horror. "What the hell is wrong wi—gaaaarrrrrrllllllllaaaaarggggggg" Matt had begun to choke Paul out. Darren and Joe widened their eyes. Luke and the rest of the group ran towards them quickly. They saw as Matt's face had grown sadistic as he choked the older officer out.

[Matt!]

[Stop!]

**[(Draw machete on Matt)]**

[…]

Luke pulled out his knife and placed it close to Matt's neck. "This isn't what we agreed on, man…" he snarled. Matt dropped Paul to the ground, the man was panting to regain his breath.

**(?) Matt didn't appreciate that**

"What does it matter?" the green eyed man growled. "Shootin' people is more humane. This is just sick…" Luke replied hysterically. "Fine…" Matt snapped. Before the group could say anything else, Matt pointed his rifle at Paul and shot him dead through the skull. Everyone stood gaping in horror, Anna screamed and buried her face into Luke.

"I'm surprised they only sent one", Matt began coldly. "I expected more of a challenge". He jumped into the S.W.A.T van and started the engine. "Well…" he called to the others. "We gotta get to the evacuation, so get movin'!"

The group exchanged nervous looks. Nick leaned in close to Luke and whispered in panic. "I told you he was a fuckin' psychopath".

* * *

**A/N: Two chapters uploaded in a night. *dusts off hands*.**

**Also, Matt is a freakin' psycho! But I kind of like him... he gets shit done.**


	10. IMPORTANT

IMPORTANT

I no longer have time due to university and I have kind of lost interest in TWD, especially writing my stories.

It's all my fault will probably be discontinued.

Wolves Among Sheep will now be written by my friend CaptainDoctorGhost and she will be posting them on her DeviantArt account of the same name.

I'm sorry for the inconvenience. I trust Wolves Among Sheep in Ghost's hands. She is a good writer when she puts her mind to it.

As for It's all my fault, maybe I'll get ambition in the future but I find it unlikely.

Again, I apologise to those who actually enjoyed the story.


End file.
